The Perfect Christmas Present
by PrincessSlytherin21
Summary: Draco just might get the perfect Christmas present ever.


**Disclamier: I don't own the Charcters or thier names. They all belong to J.K Rowling.**

Christmas is the best time of the year. It is time when you get tons of present. I love presents and I love how I always get what I want. Well I would love it if I did get everything I wanted. You see there has always been something I wanted for Christmas that I never got. That something was someone. I have always Hermione Granger. I have been in love with her since I first laid my eyes on her.

You are probably wondering who I am. You wouldn't believe me even if I told you. You see I am known b many people by many names but the name you might recognize is Draco Malfoy. I told you that you wouldn't believe it.

I never wanted the life my dad wanted for me. I actually have no problem with muggleborns. It is my dad's doing. That is why I can be in love with Hermione. It caused me physical pain everyday when I called her Mudblood. It was probably more of a mental pain but I have am going to say physical pain. Mudblood is just too horrible for a wonderful gorgeous woman like her.

"Please tell me you are not reminiscing about Hermione" said Blaise.

"You know I can't help it" said Draco

"Just tell her, Dray"

"She doesn't like me and I don't want to ruin her Christmas."

"If only your mom didn't tell us to pretend. Then you could be with Hermione and I could be with Ginny.

I am not the only one with a hidden crush. Blaise likes the Weasley girl. The funny thing about Blaise liking her is that Ginny likes him too. I over heard a conversation where Ginny was telling Hermione this. When Hermione left Ginny came over to me and told me that if I tell Blaise she will tell Hermione. Ginny is the other person who knows about my feelings and that Blaise and I are not evil.

"Come on, lets go. Dumbledore is going to tell us something and I don't want to miss it."

Dumbledore told us yesterday that he had something to tell us all. It always scares me when she says that. The last time he had something to tell us, I ended up being partnered with Hermione for a school project. I hated that project so I am not even going to talk about it. It did evolve me to kiss her. That was the best day of my life.

"Good Morning everyone! I know everyone is looking forward for Christmas. That is why I decided that Hogwarts this year will have a Christmas Ball."

"A Ball? Did you hear Drakie-Poo? I can't wait to go together. Oh my I need to go shopping. You are going to come right, Dray?" said Pansy

"Oh, Um, No, I am sorry. Blaise and I have plans later" said Draco

"To bad. See you later guys"

"I can't stand her" said Blaise

"Me either and my dad is crazy if he thinks I'm marrying her.

I can't stand my dad anymore. He comes up with crazy things before but this time it is worse. That is why I have decided to be myself this year. No more git Draco Malfoy. I need to prove to Hermione that I am not evil and to show her that I don't want to hurt. Speaking of Hermione. Her she comes now with Harry, Ron and Ginny.

"Good Morning Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione." Said Draco

"Did you just call us by our first names?" asked Ron

"And are being nice?" asked Harry

"I told you guys that they are not evil" said Ginny

"I don't believe this act. You guys are up to something "said Hermione

"Hermione, we are not up to something. Why can't you believe that we were only like that because of our dads? We were just to coward to stand up to them" said Draco.

"No way, Malfoy. Come on guys lets go."

This is why I don't tell Hermione. She wouldn't believe me even if I did tell her. She would go on about how I would just be using her to get to Harry. Why would I want to harm Harry? I am glad he destroyed Voldmort last year. Voldy ruined my life. He is the reason why my dad hates me and why my mom is sad. Voldmort ruin my family and he deserved to die.

"I will catch up to you guys later" said Ginny

"Okay you later, Gin" said Hermione

"So Draco, are you going to tell her?" asked Ginny

"I can't and you know how she is. Hermione will never return the feelings" said Draco

"Don't worry about that. I have a plan that will finally get you two together. I will see you guys later"

"Blaise, ask her before she leaves" said Draco

"Ask me what?" said Ginny

"Ginny Weasley, will you be my date for the Christmas Ball" said Blaise

"YES!"

"Yes?"

"I would love to go with you, Blaise

I am happy for them. At least one us will get a happy ending. Whatever Ginny is planning I don't if it will work. Hermione is just to stubborn to realize that she might actually like me. It might work though because when Ginny gets to work on something she never fails. I might actually get my Christmas present after all.

The news of Ginny and Blaise didn't go over so well. The moment Ron and Harry found out all hell broke lose. Ginny had to run over to Blaise and I since Harry and Ron were scaring her. I would have never thought Ron would disown Ginny as his sister. He told Ginny is she ever wanted to be his sister again she had to dump Blaise. Harry went along with him. Sweet Hermione is the only Gryffindor that talks to Ginny now. Especially now that she eats with us.

"I don't see why they can't get over it. I like Blaise and they can't tell me who to like" said Ginny

"Potter is just jealous, and everyone else follows him. I don't understand Ron though. He might not like who you date but that doesn't give him the right to do what he did" said Blaise

"Just ignore them' said Draco

When the Christmas Ball arrived I was a nervous wreck. Ginny told me that her plan would take place the night of the Ball. At least I know it won't happen in front of everyone. It would just be in front of Ginny and Blaise. How is Ginny going to get Hermione away from Harry and Ron long enough for her plan to work?

Ginny came to Hermione and my common room. Hermione and I are the heads this year. I was ecstatic when I found out Hermione was the Head Girl to my Head Boy. Ginny and Hermione started getting ready three hours before the Ball and I was still ready before them. Blaise was meeting us here. As Heads it was Hermione and my duty to go to the Ball together. I am so happy about that. I don't have to go with Pansy. Hermione didn't want to walk down with me by herself so Ginny is walking with her. Well since Ginny is Blaise's date he has to come with us too.

Blaise arrived ten minutes after I was ready. The girls were still not done so we had to wait. The girls didn't come down until we were ten minutes late for the Ball. I don't care about being late as long as Hermione looks as good as she does all the time. She has on a black tube top dress. The dress is tight enough to show all of her curves. Around the waist is a red ribbon that matches the ribbon in her straight hair. To top it all off is silver and green eyeshadow. Ginny sure did a number on Hermione.

"Well boys what do you think?" asked Ginny

"Ginny was wearing the same type of dress as Hermione but Ginny's dress was green with a silver bow. Her hair was up with curls. A silver ribbon was around the curls. Her make up was on the red side with red eyeshadow but it was mixed with silver like Hermione's.

"Beautiful" said Blaise and Draco

"I told you they would like it Hermione" said Ginny

"Come on Gin, we are already ten minutes late. You can talk to them on the way" said Hermione

"You need to let loose, Hermione. Stop worrying about the time" said Draco

"I already let loose, Malfoy. I am in this dress.'

"Which makes you look hot" said Ginny

"She is right, Granger. You do look hot" said Draco

I think I surprised Hermione. She just looked at me like I just grew a second head. She stood there for five minutes then walked out the door. Ginny, Blaise, and I couldn't help but laugh. As we were walking to the great hall I saw this weird twinkle in Ginny's eyes. I bet she made us late on purpose. That would mean her plan will take place before we even get to the Ball.

Ginny had us walking by pairs. Hermione wasn't happy about that. We would just be walking. What is so bad about that? Ginny and Blaise were walking hand and hand when all of a sudden they pulled apart. It was like someone or something went between them that they wanted to avoid. Just as Hermione and I walked where they pulled apart, we were stopped. All of a sudden we were trapped behind a wall. A wall that went all around us. It was like we were trapped in a box.

"What is going on/ why can't we move?" asked Hermione

I knew Ginny and Blaise knew the answer so I looked at them. They didn't say anything. They did shoot their eyes up though. I knew from what they did they wanted me to look up. When I looked up I had to laugh. I didn't mean to laugh out loud but I did. Hermione and I were standing under enchanted mistletoe.

"This is not funny, Malfoy. We are stuck here and I want to know why" said Hermione

"Look up, Hermione" said Draco

"Why? What is up th….NO this can't be happening."

"Well it is."

"I am not kissing you"

"Mione, you know that is the only way. Why wouldn't you kiss him if it was either that or staying here forever" said Ginny

"You know why I can't"

"Just tell Draco. I bet he would say the same thing"

"Tell me what?" asked Draco

"Nothing I think Ginny is on something" whispered Hermione

"Hey, I heard that!"

What could Hermione possibly have to tell me and why would I say the same thing. The only thing I would say back if that I like you too. No it can't be. Hermione likes me too? That's why Ginny knew she could get us together. Hermione like me. Oh I can't believe this. I have to figure out how to make her come clean.

"So, Hermione, since you don't want to kiss lets talk. How is your love life" said Draco

"That is none of your business" gulped Hermione

"Do you like anyone?"

"Like I would tell you."

This is harder then I thought and I just realized that Blaise and Ginny left us here. They must have gone to the party. Harry and Ron are going to get worry if Hermione doesn't show up soon unless Dumbledore told them something. Of course Dumbledore is a part of this. Him and his house unity. He must be the one who put this mistletoe up.

"If you won't talk about yourself I will. I never told anyone this but I fill like sharing. My father has always been mean. I remember being drilled on the likes of muggleborns since I was three. I hated him for it. You guys are wizards too. Just because you don't have the same type of blood as we do, doesn't mean you are worthless. My mother and I use to go to the muggle world every time my dad left. It was the only time I was happy. I was hoping to be the real me when we came here but my dad has eyes everywhere. You should believe Ginny when she says Blaise and I are not evil. She gave us veritaserum to prove it. I have some here if you want to test it." Said Draco

"I don't know if I should believe you, Malfoy. So drink up."

Of course she is going to make we drink. Hermione just might ask me who I like. I drank the vertaserum so I would have to tell her I like her. Hopefully she doesn't ask embarrassing things. I hate when someone does that. She doesn't need to know about my boxers. Well at least not yet.

"Malfoy, what is on your boxers right now? Asked Hermione

"The word Gryffindor and hearts surrounding the word"

"Ha what?"

"Why did you ask me that? Here I will show them to you."

"Malfoy put you pants back on. Now that I know the vertaserum I working we can get to business. Malfoy, do you hate muggleborns"

"No, I am actually in love with on. Oh Bloody Hell.'

"You are in love with a muggleborn?'

"Yes"

"Okay now that I know you are telling the truth. Draco, why didn't you tell us? We could have helped you."

"It is not that easy, Hermione.

"Wait is the muggleborn a Gryffindor?"

"Yes"

"That would explain the boxers.

Oh no here we go. Next she is going to ask who. I hope she is ready. I can't take back what I say. I have to tell the truth and the truth is that I am hopelessly in love with Hermione Jean Granger. The best friend of my best friend's girlfriend.

"Who is she?'

"You"

"What?!"

"I have loved you the moment I met you. That is why Ginny planned all of this. Ginny knew the mistletoe was up there. That is why Blaise and her pilled apart. I would gladly kiss you to get out of this box. I would love to kiss you because I want you to be my girlfriend. That is if you like me back."

Hermione didn't answer me. She did kiss me though. That had to be the greatest answer yet. I have to thank Ginny for this. If it wasn't for her then I might have never told Hermione. She would have gotten together with someone else. My heart is with her so I wouldn't be able to get with anyone else. I can actually no say I get everything I want.

"Does that mean you will be my girlfriend" said Draco

"Shut up, Draco, and Kiss me:

"My pleasure"

**A/N: I thought i would write a one shot. I hope you will like it. I finshed writing the next chapter for Things don't always work out so If I have time tommorw I will post it. If not then i will post in Saturday.**


End file.
